fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Wizards of Waverly Friends
Category:Fan Fiction Crossover of Happy Tree Friends and Wizards of Waverly Place Part 1 Starring:Toothy, Flippy and Splendid Featuring:Max Russo, Justin Russo, Sniffles, Petunia At Sniffles house... "Well, after an almost year of work, I finally finished it" said Sniffles, proud of his work. Toothy and Flippy enters the room. "Uh, Sniffles? What is this?" asks Toothy. "Well...I call it the Uniporter!" replies Sniffles "What it does?" said Flippy. "If I did everything right..." said Sniffles - "then it should be able to teleport single person anywhere, no matter where it is, even to another Universe!" "Wow. That's pretty useful" said Toothy - "But how you could use it here?" "Hmm...It could be used to transport people at great distance, so they arrive at target way faster than in other way" - says Sniffles "Awesome idea!I want to try it!" said Toothy and run to the machine. "Toothy, no!" shouted Sniffles. Unfortunately, it's too late. Toothy already started to press buttons. "What he wanna to do?" said Flippy looking at Toothy. "Do not ask me." replies Sniffles "With that machine, he can do maaaaaany things." Way too maaaaaaaaaany things, thought Sniffles. Toothy is still pressing buttons...when suddenly something happens! Machine is overloaded! Sniffles looks at this.... Oh no. I don't predict any good from this" Machine is overloaded, and finally explodes. Explosion makes Toothy fell. "Ow...That hurt" said Toothy. But it's going to be worse... ''Something is happening with machine...Something...unpredictable!, thought Sniffles... "What the hell is happening?" asks Flippy. "Something is not right. Toothy broke machine, and now we have problems!" replies Sniffles. And finally... A black hole appears! "Oh my god! What the hell is this?" said Toothy "It looks like a... black hole!" says Sniffles "Damn!If anything, and I say ANYTHING, even light, is enough close to it, it's sucked in!" "WHAT?!" - said both Toothy and Flippy They try to stick the floor but... the gravity pull of black hole is too powerful. Flippy and Toothy are slowly sucked in, while Snifles sticked to pillar. Pillar slowly breaks, meaning that Sniffles will be sucked. "No, I don't want be sucked! I still have a lot to do!" - screams Toothy... As "superhero" Splendid hears that and arrives. "What the heck is this" says Splendid seeing the black hole. "In short version I can say it's a black hole" replies Sniffles. "Are you kidding me?! Black hole?! It's worse than I thoug....Hey, what the hell!" says Splendid. "Oh no!It's sucking you up!" says shocked Sniffles "Like if I didn't have anything to do..." said Flippy. "Wait...Something... doesn't looks good!" says Sniffles "No, no, no! Black hole is getting more powerful!" "What?!" - says Toothy. Black hole getting stronger, sucks up the Toothy, Flippy and Splendid. Before Sniffles is sucked up, black hole closes and Sniffles hits wall. After sliding from the wall Sniffles looks at room... Black hole is closed up, and Toothy, Flippy and Splendid are sucked in... "Damn, if day couldn't got worse" Petunia comes in room. Sees the mess. "Oh my god!What happened here?" says shocked Petunia... Better to not say here this, this is very major accident and should be keep secret..., thought Sniffles. He said "Uh...nothing!" "Liaaaaar!I see that something happened here." says Petunia. Damn. She won't go until I tell her...Sigh, well I need to tell her, thought Sniffles... "Okey...If you HAVE to know... Toothy, Flippy and Splendid were sucked by black hole" "WHAT?!" screams Petunia. "Ssshh!" Sniffles tries to silence Petunia "No one can know about this." "Well if you say so..." Petunia thinks..."Okay. I won't tell about this anyone" In the black hole... "Oh my...I feel sick" says Toothy when he spins like in carousel "Don't even think to vomit here!" says Splendid "Hey..." says Flippy "I see a light!" "Light?" - says Toothy "It can be an end of black hole!" says Splendid He was right. After they reach light, they are throwed up from black hole, landing in unknown place. "Uh, where are we now?" - says Toothy. "I don't know. It could throw us anywhere." - replies Flippy. They land... in Waverly Place Sub Station! Near the magical door, which normally leads refrigerator room, but with magic wand used, it leads to the room where they learn about magic... Anyway... Max lefts that room, but the HTF friends see only refrigerator room... "Did he... just left the refrigerator room?" - said Toothy. Max spots them. "What the hell are these creatures?" says Max "Better tell about them to Justin" and runs to the room. "Creatures?" - says surprised Flippy. In the room. "Okay, again...You know what to d-" says Justin when suddenly Max is in room "What are you doing here?" "You will never believe what I just saw!" shouts Max. "Another thing that is normal to us?" - says Justin. "No, this time it's really strange! It looks... well better look at this by yourself" - says Max. "Okey..." - replies Justin. So, they ran out of room. But friends aren't here. They are... well out of bar. "Okey...I am scared. Really, WHERE are we?" - says Toothy. "As I said before, I have no idea where are we. We can be anywhere" says Flippy. At the wizards... "So... I don't see anything. Where is this that you just saw?" - says Justin "They were here before a minute...Wait... I see them! They are outside!" says Max, pointing at HTF friends. "What the hell is this? ...Aliens? Oh my gosh, alines!" says excited Justin. "Uh... wait! I see someone. One is the one we saw earlier, and the second is... Well I have no idea who is he" says Splendid. Justin goes to talk them. "Okey... How you get here?" ask Justin. "Well... We were testing a teleport that can teleport anywhere, even between universes... But, Toothy" says Flippy, pointing at Toothy "broke machine and in result created a black hole that sent us" "Teleport? Wow, that's amazing..." - says Justin. "Yeah, but most suprising is that Sniffles, which created it, wasn't sucked in" - replies Flippy. "Seriously? Oh... Okey... What are you names?" - asks Justin. "I am Flippy. This is Toothy" points at Toothy "as I said earlier. And... This is Splendid" says Flippy pointing at Splendid. "Okey...What are you doing here?" - says Justin "Now... nothing" says Flippy... "I have one question...On what planet we are?" says Toothy. "Earth" - replies Justin "System?" asks Toothy "Solar System" - replies Justin "Galaxy?" - asks Toothy "Milky Way" - replies Justin "Universe?" - asks Toothy "There is only one universe" - replies Justin "No way...Nothing changed..." - says Toothy? "Uh...what?" - says suprised Justin. "It's the same... Planet, solar system, even the galaxy..." - says Toothy. "But, definitely it's not OUR town..." - says Flippy. "What about universe?" says Splendid "We don't know if we are in our universe..." "From another universe? That would be fascinating" says Justin "Any other info which I have to know?" says Max... "Well..." says Splendid "I can name myself a supersquirell... or just a superhero" "Clumsy superhero. If I remember, one time you killed everyone instead of saving them" - says Flippy. "Killed?" - says suprised Justin. "Yeah, killed. But, I don't know how, but deaths are NOT permament. Do not ask me how they aren't permament" says Flippy "Ow. How many? " asks Max. "At least 70. If I have good memory, he has 2nd most kills, only Lumpy" - says Flippy "Alias idiot" interjects Splendid. "having more kills than he, having over 150" continues Flippy. "Over 150? Oh my god." - says Justin. "Well...If I need to say something about me... Better not talk" says Flippy "Why not?" asks Justin "Why not?Well... for a LOOONG time I had posttraumatic stress disorder. Anything that I associated with war, made me in most case go into rage state, racking up 3rd highest kill count with over 65 kills." says Flippy "Ouch." says Max. "You have any way to return to home?" says Justin. "Until, Sniffles repairs machine, rather no." says Splendid "We need to wait" "Well, if you have to wait, why not wait in our Sub Station?" says Justin. "Yeah. Good idea" says Splenid And so the Happy Tree Friends appear in Wizards of Waverly Place universe... End of Part 1 Info Happy Tree Friends Deaths None. Injuries #Toothy is hit by explosion. #Sniffles hits wall. Wizards of Waverly Place Spells None. Part 2 Starring:Toothy, Flippy, Splendid, Max Russo and Justin Russo Featuring:Sniffles, Petunia, Jerry Russo, Handy At Sniffles House... "Goddammit..." says Sniffles "What?" asks Petunia "It will take some time before I will repair machine..." says sadly Sniffles. "Ohh..." says sad Petunia. Petunia spots a wrench. "Then...let's start repairing now!" says loudly Petunia "We can't waste any second!" Sniffles picks up his tools and the duo starts repairing machine. At Waverly Sub Station... "Soo...what you would like?" says Justin "Well...Just 2 sandwiches with curd" says Splendid "Apple juice!" says Toothy "If it's possible... Just scrambled eggs with bacon" says Flippy "Okey... 2 sandwiches with curd, apple juice and scrambled eggs with bacon" says Justin writing order. After writing order, he gives it to Jerry. "Justin, do you know what are these three?" says Jerry, pointing at HTF friends. "Long history" says Justin "And, no, it does not involve Alex" says Justin before Jerry can reply. "Okey...Well, they ordered something, don't make them wait..." says Jerry and dissappears going somewhere. Returns after a while. "Here is their order" says Jerry. "Okey" says Justin. As ordered, on the table is an apple juice, 2 sandwiches with curd and scrambled eggs with bacon. Flippy feels the smell of scrambled eggs and bacon saying "Smells delicious!". "Okey, thats 3.50$" says Justin Flippy and Toothy stares at Splendid. "Why you stare at me?...Okey, okey..." says Splendid and searches money in his pocket. "2$; 2.40$; 2.80$; 3$ and...3,50$. Here is 3.50$" says Splendid after finding money "Okey...Enjoy!" says Justin and lefts the trio. Flippy starts eating bacon... "So...how's life?" - says Splendid after a short silence. "Good" replies Toothy, after which he starts to drink his juice. "Mine is well, too" says Flippy after he finished eating bacon, eating now eggs. Hmm... Nothing to do now... We have to wait for Sniffles... as of now, thought Splendid, after which he started to eat his sandwiches. At Sniffles house... "Okey...It looks ready" says Sniffles... "Hey, Petunia. You are dirty, and no OCD?" "Screw OCD. I want my friends back!" says Petunia "OK...Let's start machine!" says Sniffles and turns on machine. Black hole opens again, but this time it's controllable. "Black hole... well at least now it's controllable..." says Sniffles Handy enters... do not ask why. He is just curious. "What the hell is this?" says Handy "Black Hole" says Sniffles "What?" says surprised Handy "Wait...black hole doesn't have enough energy and goes wild again! Goddamit, I forgot about this one... It will close after short time, but until it closes...Everyone, stick tosomething or it will suck you!" "Stick to something?" says Handy... Handy tries to stick to something but... He forgots to that he has no hands! "Goddamit...*Handy's trademark frustration look*" says angried Handy... "Woooaah!" "Handy, no!" says Petunia "Too late. He is sucked in... Just pray that he will at least land to place with Splendid and other"... At Splendid and other... "Mmm....That's was great!" says Flippy "You're right" says Splendid "Delicious" "Best apple juice ever!" says Toothy. When suddenly... "Hmm? What was that?" says Splendid, hearing something with his superhear. "I don't hear anything" says Flippy "...Watch out!" says Splendid when black hole opens. "Woah!" says Flippy and Toothy. "...HANDY?!" says shocked Splendid? "WHAT?!" says Flippy and Toothy, both shocked too. High speed of Handy makes him fast (and hard) crash on wall, killing him. "Oh my **** god!" says Toothy... Justin seeing the crash sounds, comes in. "What the... OH MY! He's dead!" says Justin. "Don't worry... It's Handy. He should get back after some time..." "Oh... okay...But still, we need to clean that mess!" says Justin and grabs his wand. "Clean it up, wash it, scrub it down, oh no!" says Justin, casting spell which removes the signs of Handy's crash. "Wow. I need such cleaner!" says Toothy. "Okey...done...How he get here?" "I assume that Sniffles repaired machine, but something gone wrong and Handy got sucked in. Most probably, because Handy has no hands" says Splendid "Ironically... Handy and no hands. Ironic name." says Flippy "Okey...So, you still have to wait...If you have to wait, I will need to introduce you to our world!" End of Part 2 Info Happy Tree Friends Deaths #Black hole sucks out Handy so hard that he crashes on wall. Injuries None. Wizards of Waverly Place Spells #'Clean it up, wash it, scrub it down, oh no' - cleans everything Part 3 Starring:Toothy, Splendid, Handy and Justin Russo Featuring:Petunia "Soo... where's Flippy?" asks Toothy "He said that he is going somewhere. He didn't said where he is exactly going. But don't worry about him, he is tougher than he looks..." replies Splendid. "What are you talking about?" says Handy. "Actually... well just about Flippy which went somewhere. As I see, you are now in one part... That's good" says Splendid. "Uh, what is THIS?" says Toothy pointing. "I guess it's a computer. What it is doing here, do not ask me" says Handy "I just got in here" "Justin?" says Splendid "Yes?" replies Justin "What this computer does here?" asks Splendid "Max accidentally summoned it here... It has a password... No one broke it yet." replies Justin, Meanwhile, Toothy managed to turn on PC. He got to log in screen. "Password?Hmm..." thinks Toothy. "Really, no one? That must be a hard one password." says Splendid. Not hard for Toothy. He typed random numbers and accidentaly typed password. Password Correct! "...Wait, what?Who, when, where?!" - says Justin. "Toothy?" says Splendid "HUH? This must be a hidden camera." says surprised Handy "It looks that he did...It's logging in..." says Justin. "I did it? Oh my god, I did it!" says happy Toothy. After desktop appeared, Toothy launched a random program. "Uh guys... You should check it..." says Toothy. They look at the program launched... "It's a...exact replica of Solar System! Some objects even were never discovered..." says Justin "Goddammit...Toothy, for love or money, do NOT touch anything h-" Toothy, as Toothy, acted before listening. He clicked... Pluto. Suddenly, an enormous explosion can be heard. "What the hell was that?" says Handy. "Well...I will check it" says Splendid. Then he flies out of building, and after a while, he returns both shocked at angry... "Toothy...You did a lot of stupid things... but this... this... is most stupid thing you did ever... YOU JUST BLOW UP PLUTO!" says angried Splendid "WHAT THE FUCK?" says Handy shocked almost as Splendid. "Not only you just destroyed a dwarf planet but...." says Splendid "also heavily changed orbit of Neptune, and that affects the other planets orbit... Also, Charon, the moon of Pluto was thrown out of orbit, as he has no dwarf planet he could ring!" continues Splendid... "Where is undo button, where is undo button, WHERE IT IS?!" says Justin. "Undo button?" says Handy, surprised by words. "Oh, it's here" says Splendid "Really?" says Justin. "Yeah" Splendid pressed Undo button. "Thank god...Who knows what would happen without Pluto" says Justin. "Hey... What's that?" - says Handy "It's a... Search option!" "Hmm...Let's search for Proxima Centauri system!" says Justin "Proxima Centauri?" says Flippy without an idea what Proxima Centauri is. "It's a star. More precisely, it's the closest neighbor of Sun" - replies Justin "Oh...Okey, let's use Search!" says Handy Beep...Beep...Beep... Proxima Centauri. The closest star to Sun. Constellation:Centaurus Pronuncation: /ˈprɒksɪmə sɛnˈtɔriː/ Right ascension: 14h 29m 42.9487s Declination: −62° 40′ 46.141″ Apparent magnitude (V): 11.05 Spectral type: M5.5 Ve U−B color index: 1.43 B-V color index: 1.90 Variable type: Flare star Radial velocity (Rv): −21.7 ± 1.8 km/s Proper motion (μ): Right ascension: −3775.40 milliarcsecond/year/''Declination: 769.33 milliarcsecond/year'' Parallax (π): 768.7 ± 0.3 milliarcsecond Distance: 4.243 ± 0.002 lightyears (1.3009 ± 0.0005 parsec) Absolute magnitude (MV: 15.49 Mass: 0.123 ± 0.006 M☉ Radius: 0.145 ± 0.011 R☉ Surface gravity (log g): 5.20 ± 0.23 Luminosity (bolometric): 0.0017 L☉ Temperature: 3,042 ± 117 Kelvin Rotation: 83.5 days Age: 4.85 × 109 years "Woah, that's a lot of data!" says Toothy "Well...Check if there are any planets here" says Flippy Searching for planets Beep...Beep...Beep... One planet found. Doesn't have official name. Check it? "Yes." says Flippy Alpha Centauri a. The closest extrasolar planet. Orbital period: 690.645 days (1.89217808 years) Satellites: 3 Mean radius: 24.0192 km Surface area: 1,450,490,120 km2; 590,120,254 km2 - land (40.7%); 860,369,866 - water (59.3%) ''Volume: 2.54901 ×1013 km3 Mass: 7.90512 ×1025 kg Temperature (min./mean/max.) 235K (-38,15 °C)/295K (21,85 °C)/390K (116,85 °C) Composition: 72.15% argon; 19.01% nitrogen (N2); 8.5% oxygen (O2);0,3% helium; 0,04% sulfur "Yay. This looks interesting. VERY interesting." says Justin "Woah. Extrasolar planet. But... even with lightspeed, it would take about 4 years to reach that system" says Splendid "Yeah... But, who knows, maybe there is something faster than light" replies Justin. "Faster than light? It's that even possible?" says surprised Flippy "Maybe... Maybe... No one knows tommorow." replies Justin At Sniffles House... "Sniffles went somewhere, but that doesn't stopped me from repairing machine" says Petunia, most likely happy. "I only wonder if Handy is okay..." End of Part 3 Info Happy Tree Friends Deaths None. Injuries None. Wizards of Waverly Place Spells None. In other languages *Polski/Polish